Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{r + 1}{4r - 2} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r - 2$ $ -(r + 1) = \dfrac{4r - 2}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(r + 1) = 4r - 2 $ $-5r - 5 = 4r - 2$ $-5 = 9r - 2$ $-3 = 9r$ $9r = -3$ $r = -\dfrac{3}{9}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{1}{3}$